


You’ll never lose me, I swear

by RobotBrickLayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotBrickLayer/pseuds/RobotBrickLayer
Summary: Finding themselves in a life threatening situation, Kara and Lena are left with no choice but to face some of the secrets they’ve been keeping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fic so it might be shit but I’m trying so here’s my best shot

Kara hadn’t seen Lena in weeks. A steady stream of phone calls and text messages kept her sanity intact but finally seeing her again, hugging her again, made the tension in Kara’s shoulders ease. Kara hugged her harder for a moment before stepping away slightly, hands still on her shoulders, not wanting to lose contact. 

“I have missed you so much,” she started, “I almost forgot how much I loved hugging you.”

Lena laughed, blushing as she grabbed Kara’s hand and tugged her down the sidewalk. 

“As if you could forget me.” 

Knowing the truth of that statement, Kara looked away as a small smile decorated her face. When Lena had texted to invite her to see one of her newest projects, Kara had grinned so wide her face hurt. Alex had only laughed and given her a teasing smile. 

“So, mind telling me where we are going?” 

Lena hadn’t mentioned the destination and the curiosity was eating Kara alive. Lena visibly brightened as though she had been waiting for Kara to ask. 

“Since I’m focusing L-Corp on being a more positive influence, I figured we may as well share some of that influence with the environment, as well as the local community. Since it’s such a big company, I sometimes forget that the little people need some help too.” 

The pride on the project was obvious, coloring Lena’s tone as she spoke. 

“It’s not being publicly revealed for another few weeks since it isn’t quite done but I’ve designed a sort of garden that will be community oriented and will give anyone access to produce they might not otherwise be able to get.” 

The pair stopped in front of large gates, locked with a small padlock and seeming to Kara to be not very secure at all. Lena withdrew her hand from Kara’s to dig through her purse for the key and Kara mourned the sudden loss. Lena missed her slight frown, however, straightening up a moment later to hold the key up victoriously. Kara bit back a chuckle at the way Lena was beaming as she unlocked the gate. After freeing the lock from the bars, Lena swung a side open, leading Kara through and closing it behind them. She wove the lock back through the bars but made no effort to fully secure it. 

“Scared I’m going to run out on you?” Kara asked jokingly, smiling at her friend. Lena grinned back.

“Just making sure, dear, can’t ever be too careful.” 

Lena slipped her hand back into Kara’s as they walked and Kara’s heart fluttered a little. Looking around, Kara could see the effort Lena had put into the project. While clearly unfinished, judging by the landscaping equipment laying around and the bare spots of dirt, the majority of the garden was completed and Kara was just a little bit in love with it. She looked around in amazement as Lena explained each section. 

“Over there will be the greenhouse for the majority of the greens. They’re a bit harder to take care of so the temperature control will help to regulate production. Oh!” 

Lena gripped Kara’s hand excitedly, pointing a ways down the path. 

“That’s going to be for a variety of non-terrestrial plants. One of my employees had been complaining about how they missed their native foods and I realized that a lot of aliens don’t have access to foods from their home planets. I don’t see why we couldn’t grow some of them here. I realize that not everything will grow, with the atmospheric differences and whatnot, but I’m pretty sure I can figure out some varieties we can make work. I am going to bring in alien farmers who have had experience with growing alien foods on Earth to help out with the mechanics of it all. I’m not sure of the specifics so having employees close to the source will be invaluable.”

With every word, Kara’s grin grew, eyes focused on Lena, who turned to face her with hopeful uncertainty.

“What do you think?”

Any doubts were pushed aside as Kara responded. 

“Lena, this is literally so amazing. I would say that I can’t believe you designed this except I totally can. It’s so pretty and there are so many flowers, and it is beyond considerate. The community, especially the alien community, is going to be so grateful. It really is wonderful and—” 

Kara continued to gush, hearing Lena’s heart rate pick up in response to the praise and watching the blush deepen on her cheeks. She meant every word of course, but the reaction she got was a bonus to complimenting Lena. If she had been any more distracted, she wouldn’t have heard the slight click the grass made as Lena’s foot touched the ground. 

“Stop!” 

She all but shouted the command, Lena freezing in place.

“Don’t move! Oh my god, please don’t move.” 

The urgency of Kara’s tone proved effective. Lena stayed stock still as she stared wide eyed at Kara, though she was trembling a little. She looked well and truly terrified, unsure of the reason behind Kara’s sudden change in behavior. 

“Kara, what’s going on?” She asked. 

Her words fell upon deaf ears, Kara staring at the pair’s feet and looking on the edge of tears, hand gripping Lena’s with a sort of desperation Lena couldn’t place. Kara’s eyes didn’t stray from where they were locked as she slowly brought a hand to her ear. 

“Alex,” she said into her comm, voice shaking slightly, “I need help.”

She could almost feel Lena’s confusion. 

“Kara?” Lena tried again, this time succeeding in diverting Kara’s attention from their feet. Kara saw the fear in Lena’s eyes, a direct reflection of her own. 

“Please don’t move.”

It came out barely a whisper, pleading. She cleared her throat, prepared to explain when Alex’s voiced came through. 

“Supergirl, report.” 

The worry was obvious. 

“Alex, thank Rao,” Kara started. Her hands were shaking and she could tell that Lena felt it. Eyebrows furrowed, Lena looked as though she wanted to speak, opening her mouth slightly before closing it again, lips hardening into a thin line. Kara squeezed her hand in hopes of reassuring her. 

“Kara, I need your status. Report.”

Alex’s voice was more frantic now and Kara realized she hadn’t answered the question. She could hear the clatter of equipment in the background. She hesitated, glancing back up at Lena. She drew a deep breath before speaking. 

“I need you to get the bomb squad to my location.”

At Kara’s statement, Lena’s eyes grew even wider, panic evident in her expression. Her grip on Kara’s hand tightened further and she became more still than Kara had ever seen a person be. Kara mouthed an apology to her, listening to Alex barking orders in between questions. When the onslaught stopped momentarily, Kara responded, voice shaking. 

“Lena and I,” she said. 

Her thumb twitched against Lena’s.

“We were just walking and she stepped on it and I heard the click. I don’t— I don’t know what to do, Alex.”

“We are on the way, Kara, it’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Alex’s reassurances did nothing to quiet the panicked pounding of her heart. Lena looked even more confused at Kara’s statement and Kara prayed, not only for their safety, but also that Lena wouldn’t put together the pieces that would inevitably lead her to the truth.

“I don’t know what kind it is so I don’t know if I would be fast enough.” Kara winced as she realized what a give-away the answer was, avoiding eye contact so she wouldn’t have to see the betrayal Lena was sure to feel as she realized. “I don’t think it’s on a timer because I don’t hear any ticking or anything but I’m not sure how quick the trigger would be if I pulled her off. I didn’t even think they had triggers like that. I thought landmines exploded as soon as there’s pressure.” 

The reply was quick. 

“It doesn’t matter now. Don’t move, we are a few minutes out. Can you see inside of it?”

Kara stopped breathing. Slowly, she moved her hand the small distance from her comm to her glasses and, after a deep, shaky breath, pushed them up onto the top of her head. 

Lena let out a small, choked noise and Kara screwed her eyes shut, tears burning at her eyelids. 

“It’s lead lined, I can’t see anything. I’m sorry, Alex.” 

Her voice broke and her hand fell to rest by her side. 

Her head hung low. 

Lena’s voice came out barely a whisper. 

“Kara,” she said, “Kara, please look at me.” 

Kara shook her head as tears broke free and trailed down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry,” she started, “I never meant for you to find out this way. I promise I was going to tell you, I just, I couldn’t lose you. You mean so much to me and I just—” 

“Kara, you couldn’t never lose me.” 

Lena’s voice was impossibly soft. Her thumb ran gently back and forth against Kara’s. 

“I could lose you now,” Kara responded so quietly her words were almost lost to the breeze. Her heart was pounding in her ears and anxiety sank its claws deep in her chest. “I could lose you and I don’t know if I could survive that.” 

“Kara, look at me.” 

Lena’s voice was more commanding now. 

Kara opened her eyes and looked up but, instead of making eye contact, she focused on Lena’s shoulder instead. 

“Darling, please,” Lena’s voice was once again soft. “Just look at me.”

Kara did as she was asked. She had expected to see a lot of things, with betrayal, disdain, and hatred all coming in at the top of the list. What she hadn’t expected was the gentle look Lena was giving her, nor the worry laced into her expression. Her voice was low as she spoke. 

“We are gonna make it out of this, I swear. And when we do you’re still going to be my favorite person because nothing could make me stop loving you.” 

Kara’s heart skipped, though the small interruption did nothing to tame the thundering in her chest. The claws withdrew a little. Lena sent her a shaky smile.

“So Supergirl, huh?” 

Kara opened her mouth to start a fresh wave of apologies but Lena cut her off before she had a chance to start. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise,” Lena squeezed her hand and she looked on the edge of tears herself. “We are okay. We are going to be okay. Alex is coming and we will be out of this in no time and then we can unpack all of this but right now I need you to know that we are okay.”

Kara stayed silent but after a few moments nodded her head. 

“Okay,” she said. “We’re okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Alex arrived, Kara and Lena had mostly composed themselves. Tears had subsided and, though Alex could see the fear in both women’s eyes, they returned her nervous smile.

The bomb squad started setting up a perimeter around the anticipated blast radius and Alex unloaded the small bomb disposal robot she rarely used. She generally preferred to go in headfirst and dismantle operations from the inside out but she knew Kara and knew that having another person to worry about would only be a distraction. 

Beside her, Agent Vasquez unloaded a similar robot, intended for scanning the target. She launched and slowly maneuvered the device a few feet away from the bomb and started her tests. After a few minutes, she drove the small robot back to the perimeter. 

“All clear, ma’am,” She said, “No distinguishing chemicals beyond your average explosive.” 

Alex thanked her before turning her attention to Kara, who was listening intently.

“Alright, we can’t get a good look at it right now so I am going to have to uncover it as much as possible to disarm it,” Alex called over the controls of the robot, focused on moving as slowly and as deliberately as possible. “We aren’t picking up any traces of kryptonite so you should be safe but Kara, I need you to be prepared to pull Lena out if anything happens.”

Kara tensed as she nodded her assent, gripping Lena’s hand and shifting her stance so that she could launch the two of them off the trigger at less than a moments notice. 

Lena noticed how Kara’s brow furrowed as she concentrated and tapped her thumb against her hand in an attempt to ease some of the tension rolling off of Kara.

Kara gave her a soft smile in return and, though it was still laced with guilt, the furrow lessened.

“Alex, are you sure you’re far enough away?” Kara asked.

“I’m sure. Just focus on your girl.” 

Alex continued to stare at the task at hand, ignoring Kara’s rapidly reddening face. Lena looked amused, chuckling as Kara ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“Your girl?” 

Her smile widened as Kara sputtered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. 

She was still smiling when the bomb went off. 

She saw Kara’s eyes widen momentarily before she was flying backwards with such force that, if not for the arms around her and hand holding her head tucked into Kara’s shoulder, she’s sure her neck would have snapped.

She was still before she even knew she moved, head spinning as she tried to gather her surroundings. She heard Kara’s voice as if through a swimming pool and, when her eyes finally focused again, she was met with a frantic stare. 

“Lena, shit, you’re bleeding!” 

One of Kara’s hands settled against the side of her head and Lena resisted the urge to lean into it. She vaguely heard Kara yelling for Alex’s help but her attention snagged on Kara’s back as she turned. Her sweater was ridden with shrapnel holes, the trail of damage shredding bits of her pants as well. It was obvious that she had gotten them far enough away during the release of the trigger that they didn’t take the full amount of damage but the visual made Lena’s stomach roll. Before she had time to react though, Alex had a light shining in her eyes and was asking her if she knew where she was and if she could hear. 

“Lena, can you hear me?” Alex repeated, casting a worried glance to Kara, whose hand had moved to hold onto her arm. Lena hadn’t even realized she was swaying.

“I can hear you,” she finally answered. “Though just on the right side. It’s a little fuzzy but it’s coming back.”

“You must have busted your left eardrum. That explains why it’s bleeding.” 

Alex set aside the flashlight and pulled gauze from a med kit another agent had brought her, pressing it against Lena’s ear. She brought her hand up and winced as she applied pressure.

“I know it hurts,” Alex said sympathetically. “But it’s the best we can do until we get back to the DEO. We assigned agents to investigate whoever planted the bomb but we need to get you two out of here before anyone comes asking questions.”

Kara looked at Lena hesitantly for a moment before shifting Lena’s arm over her shoulder and wrapping hers around Lena’s waist. Holding most of her weight, Kara helped her to a van that was waiting to take them back to the DEO. 

Once there, Kara was pulled away to debrief while Lena was taken back into the labs. She followed Alex through a series of hallways until they arrived in what looked to be Alex’s personal lab. 

“I thought you’d want to be somewhere a little less crowded,” Alex explained. “Sit down and we’ll fix you up.”

Lena sat on a nearby stool. Alex bustled around, collecting materials, before sitting next to her. She gently pried the gauze away from the side of Lena’s head and started working.

After a few moments, Alex broke the silence.

“I’m glad you made it out okay.” She said. “I wasn’t sure, at first. It went off and I couldn’t see anything and I heard Kara yelling for help.”

Lena grinned at Alex.

“Why Agent Danvers, are you suggesting you care about my wellbeing?” She teased.

Alex scowled, but her smile threatened to break through the expression. 

“Ms. Luther, please do not make such serious accusations. I do not possess  _ feelings _ .”

Lena snorted and Alex failed to maintain her serious expression, grin matching Lena’s. 

“Seriously though,” Alex continued, “I know we aren’t as close as you and Kara but we are friends and it would kinda suck if you died.”

At the mention of Kara, Lena’s smile dropped slightly. 

“Is she okay?” She asked. “I know I shouldn’t worry because she’s Supergirl and all but there was so much damage.” 

“She’s fine.” Alex reassured. “She’s worried out of her mind but she’s okay.” 

Alex dropped her hands from Lena’s head. 

“All done. You won’t be able to hear out of that ear for a while but it isn’t permanent damage.” She explained while cleaning up the supplies she had been using. “You won’t need surgery or anything but healing will take a while.” 

“That’s alright.” Lena replied. “I’m pretty patient.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Alex said. “You knew who she was before this, didn’t you, you were just waiting for her to tell you.”

Lena started a little at the statement, not sure what had tipped Alex off. 

“I didn’t want her to feel pressured to tell me before she was ready to. I know how hiding a big part of your identity is and I didn’t want her to have to worry about that with me. She was so scared back there, Alex, she thought I hated her.” 

Alex looked a little guilty.

“I may have been a little bit of a contributing factor in that,” She said, running her hands through her hair. “Before I knew you, I was a little wary of your last name and I may have been overly cautious. That was so long ago though, I thought for sure she would’ve told you by now. I didn’t realize she had internalized what I said like that.”

“You’re her hero. It makes sense that she would do what she thought you wanted,” Lena said, bumping her shoulder into Alex’s. “You were just trying to protect her. I don’t blame you for worrying either. My family and my company have both been symbols of pretty terrible things and there wasn’t any way for you to know that I wasn’t just as bad.”

“Kara knew. From the start she believed in you.” Alex said. “Wouldn’t hear a bad word about you from anyone.”

“That’s why I don’t blame you for worrying. What if I had just been a better liar than the rest of my family? I love that she trusts me, don’t get me wrong, but I am also glad that you are looking out for her.” Lena bumped her knee against Alex’s. “I’m glad she has you.” 

Alex gave her a soft smile in return. 

“Right back at you, Lena.” 


End file.
